Legend of the Hawk that Rides Among the Clouds
by ChibiDragonSaysRAWR
Summary: Hawkpaw is an apprentice of ThunderClan. A Clan that has just returned to full strength after the purge of non Clanborn blood. But when the calls of revenge whisper in his ears and walk in his dreams, what will he do? AU Setting. BEING REWRITTEN!


Disclaimer: In no way do I own Warrior Cats. All sole rights belong to Erin Hunter. I merely like the series and like writing Fanfiction of it.

A.N: Hello! Yush, I'm writing a Fanfic for once! Ya, I hope I finish this one for once..._ I was planning to post this on so people could read something else besides my profile on my account. But unfortunately, my mom's computer is stupid and won't let me post it! Grrrr...annoying. But oh, well. Enjoy!

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Rubblestar- sandy-gray tom with white underbelly and amber eyes. Has a three claw scars on the right side of his face.

Deputy: Ravencry- sleek, pure black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Windshadow- white and gray tom with blue eyes and one dark gray paw.

Apprentice- Fallowpaw (ginger and white she-cat with green eyes and ginger paws)

Warriors

Slatefur- large dark gray tom.

Reedclaw- dark russet colored tom.

Willowbreeze- white tabby and gray she-cat with gray paws, sister to Windshadow.

Olivewhisker- dark gray she-cat.

Apprentice- Poolpaw (pale gray she-cat, sister to Icepaw)

Winterleaf- white and brown she-cat.

Grayheart- smoky gray tom with darker paws and chest.

Apprentice- Talonpaw (large dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes, son of Rubblestar)

Scorchfang- ginger and black tom with amber eyes, brother to Addertail and Twigbranch.

Apprentice- Icepaw (large long-haired pure white tom)

Blizzardwing- long-legged black she-cat with white legs.

Twigbranch- dark brown tabby tom with lighter stripes and white paws.

Shadefeather- pale gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes.

Apprentice- Ashpaw (sleek, smoky gray she-cat with white splotches and paws and has green eyes)

Addertail- large dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and darker tail stripes.

Apprentice- Hawkpaw (dark brown tabby tom with darker underbelly and blue eyes. He has a large dark brown circle around his left eye)

Seaflight- dark gray-blue tabby tom with lighter flecks.

Hollowfoot- black and white tom with a black tail and paws.

Queens

Wingfeather- sleek, silver she-cat. Mother of Reedclaw's kits: Grasskit(dark brown tabby tom), Meadowkit(calico she-cat), and Petalkit(pale ginger and cream she-cat).

Lunarwind- silver-gray tabby she-cat. Eldest nursery queen.

Elders

Minnowleap- pale gray tom with white paws

Tornears- dark gray tom with both ears scarred. Deaf.

Hollyfern- calico she-cat.

Furzepelt- black she-cat. Blind.

Greensight- tabby tom with green eyes. Blind.

ShadowClan

Leader: Gorsestar- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Brindlepath- brown and ginger calico tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice- Swallowpaw

Medicine Cat: Blossomtail- calico tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Warriors

Duskclaw- smoky gray she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes.

Crowfoot- small white tom with black paws.

Apprentice- Lichenpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Treeshade- dark gray and black tom.

Sandfur- pale ginger tabby she-cat with darker stripes.

Nettlewhisker- dark brown tabby tom with lighter stripes.

Apprentice- Poppypaw (calico and cream she-cat)

Mottlepelt- small dappled brown-ginger tom.

Apprentice- Runningpaw (sleek, long-legged gray tom)

Heatherfern- dark golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes and white underbelly.

Shrewnose- dark brown tom.

Jaysight- small silver tom with yellow eyes, brother to Crowfoot.

Queens

Frostfire- creamy white long haired she-cat with ginger spots, mother of Nettlewhisker's kits: Boulderkit and Viperkit.

Dapplefoot- dark brown, ginger, and white calico tabby she-cat.

Elders

Toadleap- pale gray tom. Virtually blind.

Mouseleg- large, long-legged pale brown tabby tom.

Mistsong- dark gray tabby she-cat with lighter flecks.

WindClan

Leader: Falconstar- small, swift, dark brown-gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Deputy: Swiftwind- sleek, long-legged golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Fawnpaw (dark ginger she-cat with lighter flecks)

Medicine Cat: Brightsnow- pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye. Deaf in one ear.

Apprentice- Stormshade (dark gray tabby tom)

Warriors

Eagletalon- dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and amber eyes.

Waspclaw- black tabby tom.

Apprentice- Harepaw (tall, long-legged gray tom)

Leafshade- brown and black she-cat.

Embertail- ginger and white she-cat with a ginger tail.

Aprentice- Plumpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Thunderfoot- large, swift dark golden tom.

Blizzardstorm- large, long-haired white tom.

Rainflower- dark gray she-cat with lighter flecks and white paws.

Driftflight- very pale ginger tabby tom.

Apprentice- Whiskerpaw (long-haired silver tom with long whiskers)

Bumblefoot- tabby tom.

Queens

Morningfeather- dark golden, ginger, and white calico she-cat. Expecting Thunderfoot's kits.

Frostnose- black and white she-cat with a surprisingly pale nose. Mother of Blizzardstorm's kit, Lightningkit (golden tabby tom).

Dusklight- pale gray and white she-cat with darker flecks. Eldest nursery queen.

Elders

Moonstripe- pale silver-gray tabby she-cat.

Cinderfire- dark she-cat tom with one dark ginger paw. Virtually deaf.

Beetleleg- large, long-legged black tom. Blind.

Pounceclaw- light brown-ginger tom.

RiverClan

Leader: Minkstar- long haired ginger she-cat with a large fluffy tail and blue eyes.

Deputy: Snaketooth- tall, long-legged black tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Blackfrost- dark smoky gray and white tabby tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Leopardheart- golden tabby she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Stonefall- large dark gray tom.

Marshclaw- dark brown tabby tom.

Apprentice- Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom with darker underbelly)

Cloverleaf- calico and white she-cat.

Starlingflight- dark gray she-cat with white underbelly.

Maplefur- bright ginger tom.

Apprentice- Thornpaw (dark brown tom)

Ferretnose- long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with lighter stripes.

Apprentice- Brightpaw (light cream tabby she-cat)

Bubblesplash- dark gray, light gray, and white calico she-cat.

Darkear- large white tom with black muzzle, ears, paws, and tail.

Apprentice- Shadowpaw (smoky black she-cat)

Rabbitflight- sleek, swift sandy-gray tabby tom.

Queens

Wavestripe- pale gray-blue tabby she-cat. Expecting Ferretnose's kits.

Dovefeather- silver-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and ears. Mother of Marshclaw's kits: Quailkit (dark silver-gray she-cat) and Troutkit (large silver tom).

Elders

Duckflight- pale golden tabby tom. Blind.

Sandstream- pale brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes.

Kestralwind- light brown and white tom. Virtually deaf.

A.N: Ack! The Allegiances are always the hardest and LONGEST to write all the time! It's so frustrating. But I got them done! So yay! That's always great! You can review if you'd like, I would appreciate it! (^-^)

-ChibiDragon


End file.
